Danny Phantom: Muggle Ghost
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: While descussing muggle ghosts with the care of magical creature supply professor, a certain halfa overhears and gets pretty mad at the teacher. And the golden trio want to find out his connection to the 3 new students at Hogwarts
1. Professor Phantom

**Writer: this was reall fun to write and if I get enough support, I will publish more. You might get one a day if your lucky. Hope you enjoy! On a side note, can someone please tell me how to do page breaks! I made some changes to the plot, they might seem minor but there not!**

The class sat in the Fordiden Forest ready for another dull and boring lesson, as professor Binns was their supply teacher for Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid was away. The worse thing was that they couldn't sleep through it, as the forest was very dangerous. Only Hermione was actually listening to the teacher, while the rest feared for their lives.

"Professor, I was wondering if you can tell us about muggle ghosts," asked Hermione, her expression full of curiosity. After all, Professor Binns was a ghost and should know a thing or to about them.

"Muggle ghosts are the opposite of us amazing wizard ghosts. They are tangible, powerful, and have major obsession. They are the evilest undead monsters in the world." Replied the see through ghost-professor, stating his opinion as fact.

A loud crash came through the grassy floor, leaving a large crater. A boy, the who looked about the same age as they rest of the class, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with a strange symbol- a D with a P inside. The ghost teens eyes glowed an angry green, his thick eyebrows slanted with anger.

Then he turned to the ghostly professor, floating above the weak shadow and said

"What did you say about muggle ghosts?" He bellowed "the world owes its self to me. I saved it from the Destasteroid, but I'm still the bad guy,"

In one hand, he held a glowing green orb that perfectly matched his eyes. In the other, a muggle atrtfact normally used for holding soup. It was this that struck the most fear into the professor, looking even more dead.

The professor cowered in fear. He then made a break for it, dashing through a clearing, screaming gibberish. The white haired boy took the lid of the soup container and sucked Binns in.

The now only ghost muttered something like

"that will teach him not to mess with Danny Phantom"

"Right class," said the Ghost, calm and reassuring. His eyes still green but not angry, his face relaxed "let me tell you about real muggle ghosts


	2. Options

**writer- Hi,**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story but I gave 2 directions I could take with it his story. I could eiter**

 ***have him become freinds with the golden-trio now**

 **Or**

 ***have him enroll as Fenton, as at least one of his parents is a wizard/witch and let the golden trio go on a mystery tour to figure out where Phantom vanished to**

 **Both have their pros and cons. I have a poll on my account, and you should go vote now**

 **Sorry if you thought this was part of the story.**


	3. Team Phantom Camp

**Hello, loyal reader**

 **thankyou for all the support from my previous chapter(S) I have decided on the way I'm going now and I will get on with it. Eventually. But for those people who haven't met my OC character, Scarlett, those is an intro to her personality**

 **i don't own DP but it's but borthday on the 24th of Norember so you never know...**

After explaining what Muggve e ghosts were, the ghost boy flew off Hermione yelled come on "Harry, Ron we have to go get catching find out what is going to take to Professor Binns," Ron yelled "why are you so boring" but was shot a glair by Hermione that rivalled Danny's "scary eyes," and the red head just ran,intimidated,by small girl into a clearing.

In this clearing, there were a couple of girls and 2 boys. One girl looked so similar to the one of the boys that they were obviously related. The other 2 girls sat back to back, arms crossed with angered expressions. One had blonde hair and wore blue and white, while the other had black hair and wore purple and black. The only similarity between the two girls was they both wore combat boots, abit in different colours. One boy was African American holding a PDA crying, and the other was the ghost from their lesson.

The girl with blonde hair heard their arrival, and the black haired girl let a smile cover her face as the blonde made her way over. Her eyes were aflame, glowing green, with an expression like the ghost boys minutes ago. She lifted the golden trio up with her mind, a glowing arora surrounding them like her eyes but with pink dotted around. With no talking, she flung them back towards the castle, about 10 times faster then Harry's Nimbus 2000.

The last thing Harry heard was "Scarlett, why do you never let me handle these things," to which Scarlett replied "I wasn't the one who trapped their teacher in the Fenton Theromis," before passing out from a bang on the stone castle. And there was blood

A LOT OF BLOOD


	4. Danny Vs Scarlett Vs Sam

**Bold=writer (me) Don't kill me for leaving Sam and Tucker out. PLEASE it's for the story! This is for Monday, BTW. And, this is probebly as long as you will get!**

"We have to evacuate the camp!" yelled Tucker, not that anyone noticed, as there was a major fight going on

"this is your fault, Danny!" said Scarlett

"No, it's your fault!" said Danny

"I'm not the one who trapped their teacher in the thermos!"

"I'm not the one that slammed them into a wall!"

" I wouldn't need to if someone didn't trap their teacher in a stupidly named trapping device, which, surprise, surprise was named by your dad!"

"I'm not the one who talked my parents to go camping in a strange forest instead of the Motel, whilst they do their dangerous ghost defence experiments,"

The fight between the 2 halfas could have gone on for days but, fortunately, Sam butted in

"shut up," said the goth "we need to keep an eye on them, but me and Tucker can't get any closer to the school, so Danny, Scarlett, you have to enroll in Hogwarts, I know Scarlett's a witch and Danny can use ghost powers." Danny's voice grew to a panic

"what about Dani, why can't she come," asked Danny

Tucker rolled his eyes

"well clueless one, you need to legally exist to go to school, which Dani does not!"

"I can help with that, but it might take a while and going back to Amity Park to get Dani a family that she is related to and get her an identity," said Scarlett, "they don't say no to the daughter of Aston Special."

"show off," muttered the goth. They didn't get along. AT ALL! Sam secretly hoped the rock stars daughter hadn't heard but, like Danny, she had enhanced senses. Her eyes glowed and her head stood up like Embers. she slowly moved towards Sam, floating, her glow tainted pink by anger and power.

"fine, Dani can stay homeless and be murdered but her killer not be punished because Dani has no legal identity, is that ok, Samantha, because unlike Paulina, I think about others and can you name one time I used my fame for personal reasons and if you say to be popular, I don't know what I will do because I did it to help Danny! She yelled at Sam.

She was so close that Sam could only see one glowing, angry eye. Sam knew from personal experience that when halfas got this angry, it was best to back away unless you want to die. She was so scared that she didn't notice Scarlett had called her Samantha. Danny moved closer, dragging the girl he loved away from one of his best friends.

"Scarlett, calm down, she didn't mean it like that," he then turned to Sam "Dani stays at Scarlett's mansion whenever Vlad comes after her, which is far to much, and she is as protective over her as me. Dani calls us mum and dad over how protective we are over her.

' "Sorry, Scarlett," said the goth to the still furious halfa, who was destroying a tree with ectoblasts. Scarlett turned, her eyes switched to purple. She gazed at Sam, starring into the other girls purple eyes. The whole forest went quiet for a second.

"all is forgiven," said Scarlett, calm, but only after scanning to see if Sam was sensere in her apology. She was, and was instenty calm. Good thing the halfas moods change faster then normal. Scarlett made a portal to Amity Park and they went through, to get Dani a legal identity


	5. The Scarlett File

hello

i just realised 2 things

1) I have a birthday buddy (DestinyDragon9)

2)no one knows about Scarlett

scarlett is my own character who is the only natural born halfa in exsistance.

Name- Scarlett Special/Scarlett Spirit

Currently knowen Family- Alexandrina Spirit (ghost mum) Aston Special (mortal wizard dad) Clockwork (ghost, uncle)

Apperence- pale blonde hair (ghost- normal) darker blonde (human) Green eyes (ghost) turquoise eyes (human) blue long sleeved crop top, white mini skirt and blue combat boots with with white laces. Clock (of all time) necklace and flower hair clip

Special Powers- Time (forward, back, freeze- using Clock of All Time), reading emotions, "ripping things apart molecule by molecule with her hands, making portals through time and space, can explode ghost-power handcuffs in seconds, teleportation, puppitering, hitchiking (both forms of overshadowing), shapeshifting And the ability to not set of ghost senses, Mind-Link other ghosts and Halfas

Core- ice

birthday- 24th of November (now I have 2 birthday buddies)

age- 13

if you have any more questions, comment down below


	6. Dani Fenton I exsist!

**Writer- so what I'm about to write may sound slushybest it's true. Every morning , I wake up a 7:00 and the first thing I do is check for new comments and it makes me feel really good if there are any.**

 **To answer ur question DestinyDragon9, Clockwork (being Clockwork) knew Danny would become a half ghost, so he sent his neice to "spy" on him and make sure nothing would change the time stream. After 10 years of doing it, Scarlett joins Casper High as Danny would eventually let his secret out with a lack of new powers to come. They often classed, but reained friends. And Scarlett totally doesn't have a crush on Danny.**

Scarlett made 2 portals to drop of Sam and Tucker at their doorsteps after their "school camping trip" and returned home. The portal dropped them out and Danny and Dani, from lack of experience of power ghost portals, fell out and onto the floor, but Scarlett just glided. She used this power a bit to much, but her life has always been busy. Suddenly, Jack Fenton was heard stamping up the stairs. And neither of the female halfas went intangible. Jack peered into the room and shouted down to his wife

"Maddie, I know Dannys a half ghost, but did we have another, younger daughter who looks exactly like Danny but 12 that also has ghost powers. And did Danny have a ghost girlfriend? I thought it was Sam!"

"No, Jack, we don't"

"hello, Mr Fenton, this is Danielle," said Scarlett "you know Vlad,"

"yes, Danny's new ghost girlfriend, I know that traitorous halfa I called by friend"

"well, he wanted to kill you, marry your wife and make Danny his apprentice/ son, but after realising it wasn't going to happen, tried to clone Danny, but due to a mistake, she is a younger girl and long story short, she needs a family," explained Danny

"Maddie, we have a new daughter, a clone of Danny by Vlad." said Jack

"ok," she said, before the thought suddenly occurred to her "wait, what!"

"right, now that's sorted, she needs a legal identity, we need to go," said Scarlett

"wait, doesn't it cost £250 to get one," asked Maddie "how are we going to afford that,"

Scarlett sniggered "£250 in a day pocket money for me, I love being rich,"

A few hours later

"Right Danielle, you now legally exist,"


	7. Slytherin!

**Writer- BTW Scarlett is really in her human form. I know why but you don't... I also did so many personality quizzes for this chapter just to make it accurate.**

 **Also, I'm in Slytherin, and it's epic, we're not all Draco's.**

Hospital Wing

The golden trio all woke at the same second after their crash. The wing was empty except for the trio and professor Dumbledore "Harry, how were you and your friends hurtling at the 90 mph towards the castle when you were meant to be in lessons, I don't know, but come along now, we have some new students in the great hall." said the ,despite what his name suggested **,** intelligent headmaster **(** **DUMBl** **edore, am I the only one who noticed)** "I don't understand, weren't the new students sorted weeks ago," asked the chosen one while arising from the hard bed. "we have some American transfers who claim to have been an accident, giving them "powers" and a girl who paid Hogwarts a lot of money to leave her alone 3 years ago. Now the 3 of them wish for space in Hogwarts and, with the amount of Gallons offered for instant enrolment can finally get this school some heating!" said the headmaster, shivering to prove his point. The golden trio made there way to the hall, where the sorting hat once again sat on a stool, just like at the start of the year. A line of 3 students, 2 the same age as Harry and Ron, and a small girl, who was the age as Ginny, or there about. Sounds as normal, except for the oldest girls skin was glowing!

"wait, doesn't the glowing girl look like the girl who flung us into the wall," asked Ron

"thatre is the same girl!" exclaimed Hermione "I hope she's in Gryffindor because it will make it easier to find her out,"

Dumbedore stepped up the the Phoenix stand and the hall went quiet

"here are 3 new exchange students from Amity Park, America," said Dumbedore, before calling "Danielle Fenton!"

The shortest girl walked up and the Sorting Hat, and he sat their, before yelling "Slytherin!"

The little girl ran to the table, then Dumbedore called "Daniel Fenton!" when her male counterpoint going up to the hat

"wow, their parents were so creative with names," wispered Ron, so quiet his friends could barely hear him but the Fenton and the glowing girl all looked at the red head at the same time, their eyes all looked like they were glowing green.

The hat took the exact same length of time as Danielle, before announcing "Slytherin!" as Daniel joined his little sister.

"Scarlett Special,"

The hat wasnt even placed on the blonde haired when the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!"

Scarlett practically ran to her friends.


	8. Draco Malfoy

**Writer** - **hi, I haven't** been **here in a while because I was writing another story. And my friend texts me every time I try and write. On with the story. And don't killl me 4 adding him in.**

"Scarlett!" Exclaimed a blond , pasty faced boy, and Scarlett hit her hand on her head.

"Hi, Draco," she said sarcastically and full of fake enfiasm, "Danny, Ellie (Dani, 2 avoid confusion and so no. One wirks out she's Danny's clone) this is Draco Malfoy."

"So this might be a bit forward but..." said Malfoy, before being interrupted by Scarlett

"darling, in a celebrity And the last guy who asked me out took me to the moon to ask. If you want a chance, you need to do something estravegant with NO MAGIC!"

"that's not fair,"

"I am a Slytherin descendent,"

And Draco ran of the the Slytherin common room to plan his ceromony. He deserved to go out with a Slytherin! ) he was a Malfoy. And the whole school started at Draco, as he skipped out of the hall, singing "I love Scarlett," over and over again

"I thought no one could be more annoying then good old Boxy but there you go," mind linked Danny to Ellie and Scarlett, who both started sniggering.

 **Writer- sorry for the short chapter. BTW I have an amazing resection line for Scarlett.**

 **im also thinking of starting a story with other DP characters having theme tunes. Can someone please help me think of a name**


	9. Parseltoungue Alert

**Writer- I'm back again. This will hopefully be longer because I wrote it on the iPad and I wrote the last on my phone. This is basically the "golden trios," point of view of the previous chapter.**

We watched the blonde practically skip towards the Slytherin table, when we all heard Malfoys voice echo "Scarlett," and she just slammed her face with her hand.

"looks like we have another Draco-Hater," wispered Ron and blondeie looked into Rons blue eyes, silently pleading for help. Her expression seemed to say "you don't know the half of it,"

The whole Slytherin table was looking at Scarlett in both fear and desire.

"Clock," mouthed Harry, to the group, and they nodded. When they left they ran into Malfoy, singing

"I love Scarlett," over and over again, skipping past the trio. When they got back, however, Scarlett, Daniel and Danielle were all gone. Then, the trio heard a noise only Harry understood

"ssi ass usssiess ," (I have returned...)

 **Writer- Cliffy alert :-) I'm so evil, but I am in Slytherin**


	10. Distasteroid

**Writer- Hi,**

 **I!m currently watching Danny Phantom, season 2 on youtube. I just finished season 3. I watch it backwards!**

 **On a side note, I have started a YT channel on Danny Phantom, channel/UCpjih1DtZLaxc4OLFt2Q30Q**

 **and a private channel**

 **channel/UCHbKBETnfgyLVsLMhWmLwFQ**

 **and I'm currently writing this in my room that I'm meant to be tidying :-)**

* * *

ssi _ass_ usssiess.

* * *

"run!" Yelled Harry

"what did they say," panted Ron

"I have returned, Voldimorts back,"

the golden trio ran down the many corridors to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They arrived just as the secret entrance was closing.

"Ssi a russ ess," said Harry, but the door stayed shut.

"Incorrect Password," said the ancient stone door.

* * *

"Hello Harry," said a floating girl in cubicle 3. "I guess your wondering why you can't open it. Powerful magic, the heir of Slytherin has returned, much more powerful then before. And the heir has 2 helpers, who are one in the same, but different,"

"Myrtle!" Exclaimed the boy who lived, "can you tell us anything about the heir,"

"no, but if you want to know more, research Distasteroid when you get home. He and his clone are friends to the heir,"

"and why can't you tell us?"

"Oath to never reveal a fellows secret," "see ya,"

"well, that was a waste of time," said Hermione while going back to the great hall, hoping to catch the leftovers of Dinner.


	11. The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened

"appart from the fact its a little cramped, smelly and holds the carrcass of a snake, this place is all right," said Scarlett "I mean, Slytherin knows I'm a half ghost and they'll work you out sooner or later, but there's no reason why the rest of the school has to know,"

"Scarlett, you are always in your ghost form and you GLOW," Said Danny

She rolled her glowing green eyes,

"Flawless Skin, duh, now you need to transform, I want to show you the commen room but this is important. The door will let me in, becaus I'm a Parslemouth and it can trace your ecto energy,"

"going ghost," the Phantoms announced, the glowing white rings covering there body.

"all were going to do today is destroy the body of that snake," they said, floating through the corridors Harry had walked through, fighting for his life, just a year before. They blasted the snakes remains with ecto energy, Scarlett switching from Pink to Green, unwillingly, but trying to keep them green. The snake was soon gone, and they floated up and out the chamber.


	12. Birthday

It's my birthday so I won't be updating

p.s I got DP tshirt :-)


	13. Not On The Map

**Writer- no, 365 days till my next birthday :-(**

 **But, I kinda created this xover in real life by wearing my new DP tshirt to Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them**

 **And, on YouTube, search" If Harry Potter Charecters Had Facebook" it's so funny**

"So let's check the map," said Harry, removing the Merauderus Map. It was breakfast but the Golden Trio were skipping to find out more about the new kids in Slytherin. The map looked in order, except for one thing

Scarlett Special wasn't on the map

"We need to check this out," said Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement. But, when they got to the hall, Scarlett was at the table with the Fentons.

"check it again," muttered Ron. Harry did, there was no Special.

"wait," said Hermione "there's a Scarlett Spirit in between Danielle Fenton and Daniel Fenton, that's where Scarlett is sitting,"

"what info do we have so far?"

" She is super Slytherin, we know this because the hat just hovered above her head to sort her, all Slytherins fear her, she hates Draco but Draco loves her and her real name on the Map is Scarlett Spirit."

"do you think she's faking her identity?"

"wait, do you think she is a Slytherin? It matches. She's rich enough to heat a hole castle for a year, we heard Parsletounge, she hides her identity, Slytheirns Fear her, Draco loves her, it all fits,"

" so what, is Voldimort her dad?

"makes sense"

"why is she aloud in this school,"

"bribery,"

"what we going to do?"

"I have an idea..."


	14. I get revenge

_this isnt a story. It's a reply to a comment_

 _a couple of hours ago, I got a hate comment. And at was so long I got bored of reading it and just deleted it but from what I read, they think Scarlett's overpowered and shouldn't have time powers as there's only one time lord- Clockwork._

 _To that, I say HA_

 _Remember Box Lunch? We all thought only Box Ghost could control Boxs and only the Lunch Lady could control food but there daughter could. Why? DNA!_

 _And as for being overpowered, if you could stop time, wouldn't you?_

 _P.S she didn't read Sams mind, she scanned it to see if she was joking or serious._


	15. there's only one more mystery till Xmas

**Writer- it's not Xmas yets but just pretend it is the xmas holidays. There's a lot of wizard bank holidays this year...**

 **BTW I have desided my last words better be "I'm Going Ghost,"**

The golden trio hugged and said there fair wells just a few hours ago, and promised to write daily, but Ron and Harry, who was staying at the Burrow, got there first letter from there friend within _the_ first few hours.

 _Dear Harry and Ron_

 _I hope you are enjoying your Xmas holidays, but I have exciting news about our 'Mystery Trio," Remember when Moaning Myrtle said about "Danny Phantom," but I couldn't find and information about him in the library? Well, I searched on the Internet (what's the Internet?) and,whilst we were at Hogwarts, a ghostly superhero, known under the identity as Danny Phantom, saved the who saved world from a asteroid made of Ecto-ranium, commonly known as the Distasteroid, with his clone or cousin, Danielle, or Dani. This matched the second thing that Myrtle said about them being "one in the same but different," (_ **writer- I had look back as i couldn't remember what happened, i have a bad memory)** _Danny Phantom is the same muggle ghost from our lesson at the start of term, and Danielle was at the camp, along with Scarlett. Something is up_

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Hermione Granger_

"she is always trying to ruin our fun," said Ron


	16. CANNIBAL

**Writer- I'm meant to be doing Science, but this is more fun**

"so what do you want to do today?" asked Danny, and Scarlett and Dani just looked at each over, and back at Danny.

"you can hang with Tucker and Sam," said Scarlett "Me and Dani are having a girls day, we'll tell you about it later," and before he could ask any more question, the 2 had flown of.

"you got the Fruit-Loops?"

"You got the cookies?"

 **(i was just going to leave it here, but that would be to short)**

Vlad's Mansion

Its good to be home, back from outer space. I 'brought' this house after the GIW stole it from me. Really, I stole the keys back and whipped it from their records, so its legally mine again. Under the new identity of Edwardo Bellemare, i will take over the world. MMUUHHAA.

Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door. Its not often Vl.. sorry, Edwardo, gets any visitors. On the door step, i see a young girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, pink glasses and a scouts uniform. She is pulling a trolley of scout cookies.

"Hello, sir, my name is Elizabeth Campbell and i was wondering if you would like to buy some cookies?" she stuttered. Vlad would ave trurned her away, but Edwardo wouldn't.

"of course my darling,"

THE NEXT DAY

I arise from bed and remove my packet of Muesli and tip it into my bowl. But, instead of the healthy breakfast, mulit coloured loops pour out of the bag, follwed by a note. The note said on word.

CANNIBAL!


	17. The Boy Who Lived Is Gone

**writer- this may be in the wrong order but I don't really care. Just enjoy the story. HATERS WILL BE SENT TO A PERMEANT DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE. (Harry got the map at the start of term)**

* * *

Harry PVO

I stalked the sandstone corridors, and, if the map is correct, I should exit in the cellar of Honeydukes. And it was.

The mint green walls were covered by multicoloured sweets in large jars and the only natural light came from a stained glass sky-light. The shop was full of Hogwarts students, mingling around the candy striped shelves, and I edged around them, under the soft folds of my invisibility cloak. I walked out of the store with a bag of candy grasped in my invisible fist. No one was paying any attention to me, except for a group of 3 students staired at me, watching my every move.

I tried to run, tried to convince myself it was a cowincedence. I knocked over a marching band on my run from the stalkers eyes, and wished I hadn't, for people started to notice the little things, like the footprints in snow appearing from no where. So I ran before they whipped of my cloak, and revelled me. I wasn't in the mood for paparazzi right now. Or ever.


	18. Writer

Pinch punch first day f the month, no returnes (I love in the UK)


	19. Rejection of the Malfoy kind

**Writer- I had writers block. Blame my 'friend' Anika for not updating, shes trying to kick my out of my friendship g** **roup.**

* * *

"why did you buy enchantable parchment," mind linked Danny "you will see..." Scarlett replied.

* * *

The Great Hall

* * *

"now before we begin our feast, Mister Malfoy would like to say a few words, Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, and Draco made his way up to the podium.

"Scarlett, will you join me on the stage." she walked up.

"I planned this, I may or may not have gone to the future to watch,can you film" **(camera runs of ecto energy** ) she mind linked Danny and Dani. Draco got onto one knee.

"Scarlett, will you be my girlfriend," "Draco, this is really sweet, but if there was a zombie apocalypse, you would survive for a few weeks but die from starvation," ( **I told this one to my brother,)** slowly, muggle borns **(auto-correct hated that word)** started to laugh, and, after they explained it to the rest of the witches and wizards, the whole hall was laughing, apart from the professors, who didn't understand. But Draco did, for the dark lord threatened to turn them into an obedient army of brain eating zombies if the death eaters didn't behave. Basically, he didn't have a brain for the zombies to eat but he was to spoilt to know how to find food and he ran off ashamed.

* * *

2 hrs later

* * *

"why did you buy that parchment? Asked Danny. Scarlett removed her wand from her pocket and tapped the parchment "I solemnly swear I am up to no good..."

 **Writer- Cliffy! Let's hope Anika doesnt give me writers block again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got another hate comment**

 **This person says that because in 14 chapters, I have written 4K words, so Im lazy**

 **1) I naturally write short chapters. My primary school was really lazy and thought us "the impantance of writing at a shorter leghnth" (they can't be bothered to read essays)**

 **2) you can talk, ur a guest who has never posted anything on this website. Don't lecture me about being lazy when you haven't even written anything. YOU ARE LAZY!**

 **P.S this will happen every time I get a hate comment**

 **Also, Haters, stop hiding behind your Guest username**


	21. Stolen (sorry its so short)

**Writer- look at this**

 **/search?client=safari &hl=en-gb&biw=1024&bih=672&tbm=isch&q=danny+phantom+going+ghost&sa=X&ved=**

 **0** **ahUKEwj80oePneDQAhXCMBoKHW2NAckQhyYIHSgD &dpr=1#imgrc=h7c7h9**

 **2btYnVIM%3A**

* * *

Slytherin, Fenton, Spirit and Phantom have stolen your map. Sorry :-)

Harry read the message on the map again and again and again. How could someone have stolen his map. No one else knew about its exsistance exsept for his friends. And the first name was Slytherin and Slytherins didn't even know the location of the Grythendor commen room

WHAT THE?!


	22. Ghost Training Chamber

**Writer- so, Kittalia's private holiday is over. Back to writing. Sorry.**

 **New years resolution is to write longer chapters**

* * *

"How could someone have stolen your map?" asked Hermione, her eyes confused. Their corner of the silent Grythendor table was suddenly overrun with red tied wizards as Seamus ran over with a newspaper. The front was adorned with a screaming man holding a sign with only 3 identifical symbols- 309 before 2 unidentifiable ones.

"Sirius Blacks been sighted!" said Seamus, the boy who is infamous for blowing up water while trying to turn it into rum in first year. The Golden Trio realised their private talk was no longer private so the snuck away

* * *

"Where can we go?" questioned Ron

"The library?" asked Hermione, suggesting her favourite place in Hogwarts

"How about the Chamber of Secrets?" Asked Harry, and his friends nodded as they trekked down to the abandoned bathroom to go through the sink door, hoping not to run into any ghosts during their journey (hu herm moaning myrtal). They were lucky and didn't and entered the chamber.

"be ready for the smell of rotten flesh from the dead basilisk," said the boy who lived, but the only dead thing in sight was The Bloody Baron (the Slyhterin ghost). The whole room was painted zinc white and a green strip of lino covered the stone floor. There were large metal hoops along the stone roof. Ghost shapes painted with luminous green paint were strung along the floor. A separate room close by gave off a cold chill and was covered with snow and ice. But the main attraction of the room was an iron octogom with a swirling green and silver light. Around the edge was a large red button with a plac that said 'This is where the on button should go'

Confused, they turned to the see through baron and asked

"what is here and where is the basilisk?" asked Hermione, and the Baron turned to the trio

"Only ghosts and halfas in the training room!" he ordered, and turned away. They were used to the anti-Grythendor attitude of the Baron but he was an exaggerated version of himself. Hermione made a mental note to ask Nearly Headless Nick about the Chambers training room and what a halfa was. The silence from the shock was broken by a quite chatter coming from the swerling portal. Three ghost entities emerged from the green and silver light (Slytherin colours, Harry noted)- all familiar. We have Scarlett and the Phantoms. Realising from Hermiones endless supply of Danny Phantom newspaper clippings (no, I'm not in love with Phantom) that he could be quite protective of things and people, so they left the chamber as quickly as they arrived. If they had stayed a few more seconds longer, they would have seen first hand what a halfa was. Instead, they saw a bright white flash, and ran faster, thinking it was a muggle-ghost power to get them


	23. Pink Plasma Party

**Hows life? I just had a power cut and had an argument with my friend on whats better- Harry Potter or Lord Of The Rings. Tell me what 'team' your on- Team Rings or Team Potter**

* * *

"What you got next?" asked Scarlett

"Potions," said Danny, with a groan

"me to, but Snape wants a Pink Plasma Party," she said, her eyes sparkling. Dani's face fell, because she had DADA with Professor Lupin, whilst her brothers eyes glowed like Sapphires. Danny and Scarlett separated from Dani as they fell through the floor, intangible, to not deal with the moving stairs.

* * *

The dungeon was damper than normal, and would have been uncomfortable for normal humans, but the 2 halfas were fine, much to Snapes annoyance. He hated Danny, almost as much as Potter. He wanted to hate Special, but she was a direct descendent of the house he loved and lead, so he had to at least try to put on a straight face.

* * *

Scarlett created a ball of glowing pink ectoplasm in her palm, pure evil, like the snake-like professor. She placed ice crystals into the sticky solution, and passed them to Danny, who was in his human form, his heart still beating and his skin still warm.

"Melt this," she order through mind link, passing it under the table, whilst Snape was distracted with Harry. After about half an hour (it felt like 5 days, like my chemistry lesson today) the ectoplasm had turned to a putty-like substance. She threw the pink ball at the Professor, standing out on his pure black robes. When it made contact with the starchy material, the ectoplasm came to life, running up and down. Danny was familiar with living ectoplasm, but the rest of the class were wondering what magic created this strange pink substance.

"Class dismissed!" shouted Snape, and the class ran out of the dungeon classroom before he changed his mind

* * *

"hello,"

"Scarlett," said Rons twin brothers, Fred and George

"Ron,"

"Told,"

"Us,"

"you,"

"have,"

"created"

"the,"

"ultimate,"

"pranking,"

"thing,"

The blonde just nodded, speechless.

"we,"

"would,"

"like,"

"to,"

"buy,"

"this,"

"product,"

She nodded, before speeking

"Ok, first of all, talk normally, and secondly, yes, but I don't want money,"

"what do you want?" asked Fred

"Get your brother and his friends to stop trying to spy on me, Myrtal told me they are making Polyjuice Potion to descise as Danielle owned Malfoy,"

They aggreed, and shook hands. One less problem off the halfas chest.


	24. Dream

**writer- Just to say, this is chapter 24 and 24 is my lucky number**

* * *

"that was the last straw, boy," said Uncle Vernard, chucking the 5 year old boy into the car of the week (a navy blue mini). Petunia watched from the window as her sisters son she were tasked to care for. The boys eyes were wide with fear.

"a couple of hours later, you will be down in the mines of St Coalains Correction Facility for Hopeless Boys," said the large man, and the boy-who-lived quaked in fear.

"nothing can save you now, you broke the Dursley family heirloom and now we refused to care for this abomination of a boy," Harry blinked his green-eyes, his vision by tears. Vernard started to drive, and Harry was crumbed into the back of the mini. A large flash came, and a girl with blonde hair appeared, she appeared around 4. It took a few seconds to register she was upsidown, her hair covering the screen. She rotated around the right way round, and Harry noticed she had strange acid-green eyes. Confused and scared, Vernard tried to drive away, but the car wouldn't start.

"if you kill the boy, he will end up like me...you wouldn't want that would you... Think about Dudley... A ghost in the house wouldn't be safe for a growing boy... Even if he's growing more horizontal than vertical," she smiled, and revealed her perfect white teeth.

"ww-who are you?" asked Vernard, his ugly soot- black eyes filled with fear,"

" call me Fox. Now, are we going to return back to the house with the boy, or will I have to make you?" she asked, creating a acid green and hot pink ball in her right hand, and a blue ball in her left hand. Vernard reversed the car into the drive, which had magically started to work, and took Harry back inside. Thinking he was safe, he turned to the wide-eyed girl

"Don't. Try. Again!" she ordered, and Vernard nodded. Despite the situation, Harry found it funny his large uncle fearing a small child...

* * *

14 year old Harry woke in his bed. The weekend, he realised. And that 'Fox' hadn't been thought about since he found out he was a wizard, why was he remembering her now?

Hang in a second- blonde hair, acid green eyes, blue, white and purple colour preferences, that smile, and that necklace that couldn't be found, no matter how hard he looked on the Libary computer. It all fitted, but she had changed in those 10 years...

Fox and Scarlett were one and the same

* * *

I dressed in Dudleys ugly and baggy hand-me-downs and went to stalk down a Slytherin- any Slytherin- but the only one I found was Malfoy :-(. I approached the pale blonde, sulking. He probebly got redgected by Scarlett again.

"Malfoy," I called to my enemy. He looked up, and I saw hope die in his eyes when he gazed into my green ones.

"What do you want, Potter," he said, not trying to hide his descust for my very existence.

"look, Malfoy, can you get Scarlett for me? Please, it's important," he grunted in resporne, but didn't move, so I tried again.

"it will give you a chance to talk to her," I called, and he ran- no, skipped- in the direction of the Slytherin commen room. He must have run to the commen room, because the girl appeared only a few minuets later. And, when I say appeared, I mean appeared. She wore a purple hoodie, her necklace hidden behind, a pair of white leggings, and her classic boots, and her hair was slightly fluffy.

"what do you want Potter?" she asked, her voice cold an emotionless. She clearly didn't want to be here, so I made it quick

"Why did you save my life, Fox?" She flinched, and shrugged.

"I was running away from people who wanted to control my life, and I couldn't let you die, Potter," she said

"Who was trying to control your life,"

"all in good time," she said, turning around. Just before exiting, she turned "O, and Potter, we have had this whole conversation in Parsletounge," she smiled, and left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Writer- I have decided to restart this story due to a derese in views. The new story will be called "Danny Phantom: Muggle Ghost Rewrite** **and will follow the same charecters as this story, but will be written better and probebly be longer. Thats all.**


End file.
